crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Strider Strike Force (SSF)
Strider Strike Force is a private army owned by a mercenary named Strider . Currently they are rather neutral in the current affairs of the galaxies armies. History Striders Strike Force was established in the the 26th century by a mercenary named Strider. It went from being a small mercenary group to a full fledged army. They arent very active in the recent affairs of the major armies like the UNSC, CMF, or Exon. But they are currently not allied with anyone, mostly because they have recently became active. Their intentions are unknown. Current activities The SSF are currently at war with the UNSC, mostly from disaggreeing terms and hostile relations with Strider. They first fought in a unknown area of space with the SSF losing 3 ships and multiple fighters. This is the beginning a deadly war for the SSF. The SSF is now currently disbanded thanks to the UNSC killing off most of the army. And with the death of Strider. Strength They have a army of a thousand, with plenty of personel and weapons. They are moderate in the air, but are elite on the ground with their state of the art ballistic and laser weaponary. Weapons Their weapons include laser rifles, ballistic rifles, and plenty of air, space, and ground power. Tanks They have state of the art battle tanks, they use particle accelerating technology, and are often armed with 2 barrels and are some of the finest and fastest tanks available to man. They travel 85 MPH on flat ground, 75 on rough terrain, such as bumps, hills, dips, and other types of uneven terrain. Ground transport The SSF uses the most recent APC's available, how he obtains these APC's before any other army hasnt been released by the force. They have polarized bullet proof windows, armored chassis, a green paintjob (although they are mostly black), hold 9, plus the driver, bullet proof tires, and can do 120 MPH. Soldiers Their soldiers are all outfitted in battle armor, similiar the SPARTAN's, although to a lessor degree. They are lighter and easier to move around under heavy situations. They are also easier to deploy and come standard with active camo, night vision, and space exploration technology. They are equiped with laser weaponary. Such as repeating laser assualt rifles, laser pistols, and EMP grenades. Although they carry 1 or 2 frags for killing groups quickly, or getting someone hiding behind a tight space. Diplomatic Squads The squads that handle deligate and diplomatic situations are lessly armored and look like a normal soldier with a standard BDU, night vision helmet and ballistics weaponary. They all also come with a crowd and personel control device, such as tear gas and tasers. They usually travel in squads of 2 or 3, along with 1 diplomat of whom they protect. SFF Air Force The SFF Air Force is a elite division that uses state of the art air/space craft. They are capable of interatmosphere combat, as well as fly into space without having to stop and continue battle. They are also equipped with short ranged slipspace so they can travel with the fleet. They are armed with laser cannons and spread shot laser missile's. They can be identified by their stealth design and a special material that is "painted" on the body, which is why they are black or dark colored. The cockput glass is polarized to provide UV protection and has a special coating to protect against solar winds. Space Fleet The SFF also have a space fleet they use for outer space battles, they are also state of the art using laser and particle accelerator technology. They house 100's of personel plus a couple aircraft along with ground forces. They are moderatly sized and have the same Slipspace drives as the UNSC Frigates. It formerly consisted of five ships but was reduced to two. The Flagship Striders Strike Force has a state of the art flagship called "Mortem", its a state of the art warship, that literally fills the sky, it usually stays up in orbit and remains in the middle of the back of the pack. Its where Strider is during incursions. It is barely in battle, mostly because its where most of the actual planning and base operations are. But is always close by just in case, it has 1 main double barreled cannon, along with hundereds of small cannons on the side (50 on both sides). It has engines on the back, arranged in a star pattern. Category:Factions Category:Destroyed